Futuro Primitivo
John Zerzan A divisão do trabalho, que tanto contribuiu para nos submergir na crise global de nosso tempo, atua cotidianamente para impedir-nos de compreender a origem do horror atual. Mary Lecron Foster (1990) e outros acadêmicos afirmam, com muito eufemismo, que, hoje em dia, a antropologia está "ameaçada por uma fragmentação grave e destrutiva". A voz de Shanks e Tilley (1987) faz eco de um problema similar "o objetivo da arqueologia não é somente interpretar o passado, senão transformar a maneira em como é interpretado em benefício da reconstrução social atual". Evidentemente, as ciências sociais, por si mesmas, limitam a perspectiva e a profundidade da visão necessária que permitiriam uma reconstrução como esta. Em termos das origens e do desenvolvimento da humanidade, o leque de disciplinas e sub-disciplinas cada dia mais ramificado -antropologia, arqueologia, paleontologia, etnologia, paleobotânica, etno-antropologia, etc., etc. - refletem a restrição, o efeito mutilador que a civilização personificou desde o seu começo. A literatura especializada pode, apesar de tudo, proporcionar uma idéia altamente apreciável, com a condição de abordá-la com método e consciência apropriada, com a condição de deter a decisão de ultrapassar seus limites. De fato as deficiências no pensamento ortodoxo correspondem às exigências de uma sociedade cada vez mais frustrante. A insatisfação com a vida contemporânea se transforma em desconfiança frente às mentiras oficiais que servem para justificar estas condições de existência: esta desconfiança permite assim mesmo esboçar um quadro mais fiel do desenvolvimento da humanidade. Explicou-se exaustivamente a renúncia e a submissão que caracterizam a vida moderna pela "natureza humana". Assim mesmo, o limite de nossa existência pré-civilizada, feita de privações, de brutalidade e de ignorância acaba por fazer aparecer a autoridade como um benefício que nos salva da selvageria. Ainda se invoca ao "homem das cavernas" e “Neanderthal" para nos lembrar onde estaríamos sem a religião, o Estado e os trabalhos forçados. Porém, esta visão ideológica de nosso passado foi radicalmente modificada no curso das últimas décadas graças ao trabalho de universitários como Richard Lee e Marshall Sahlins. Têm-se assistido a uma mudança quase completa na ortodoxia antropológica de importantes conseqüências. Admite-se a partir de agora que antes da domesticação, antes da invenção da agricultura, a existência humana passava essencialmente no ócio, que descansava na intimidade com a natureza, sobre uma sabedoria sensual, fonte de igualdade entre sexos e de boa saúde corporal. Isso foi nossa natureza humana, por durante aproximadamente dois milhões de anos, antes de nossa submissão aos sacerdotes, reis e patrões. Recentemente se fez outra revelação surpreendente, ligada à primeira e dando-lhe outra amplitude, que mostra quem fomos e o que nós poderíamos ser. O principal motivo de rejeição às novas descrições da vida dos caçadores-recolhedores consiste, em considerar este modo de vida com condescência, como o máximo a que podia chegar a espécie nos primeiros estágios de sua evolução. Assim, os que ainda propagam esta visão consideram que teria um longo período de graça e de existência pacífica, mas dizem que os humanos simplesmente não tinham a capacidade mental para mudar sua simplicidade por complexidade social e realização tecnológica. Em um golpe fundamental à civilização, agora aprendemos que não só foi a vida das pessoas uma vez, e para tão muito tempo, um estado que não sabia a alienação ou a dominação, mas como as investigações desde os anos 80 por arqueólogos John Fowlett, Thomas Wynn, e os outros mostraram, aqueles seres humanos possuíram uma inteligência pelo menos igual a nossa própria. A antiga tese da "ignorância" foi apagada de uma vez, e nós contemplamos nossas origens com uma luz nova. Com a finalidade de colocar a questão de nossa capacidade mental em seu contexto, é útil rever as diversas interpretações (com freqüência carregadas de ideologia) das origens e do desenvolvimento da humanidade. Robert Ardrey (1961,1976) pinta um quadro patriarcal e sanguinário da pré-história, como fizeram num grau ligeiramente menor, Desmond Morris e Lionel Tiger. Na mesma direção, Sigmund Freud e Konrad Lorenz descreveram a depravação inata da espécie, contribuindo assim com uma pedra no edifício da aceitação da hierarquia e do poder no presente. Felizmente, um panorama muito mais plausível acabou por emergir, correspondendo a um conhecimento geral da vida paleolítica. O compartilhar e repartir os alimentos foram finalmente considerados como um aspecto importante na vida das primeiras sociedades humanas (i.e. Washburn and DeVore, 1961). Jane Goodall (1971) e Richard Leakey (1978), entre outros, chegaram à conclusão que isso foi um dos elementos chave no acesso ao estágio de Homo ao menos há dois milhões de anos. Esta teoria avançada nos inícios dos anos 70 por Linton, Zihiman, Tanner e Isaac, da tese de cooperação, acabou por ser a dominante. Um dos elementos convincentes a favor da tese da cooperação, contra a da violência generalizada e da dominação dos machos, é a da diminuição, já nos primeiros estágios da evolução, da diferença de tamanho e peso entre machos e fêmeas. O dimorfismo sexual era inicialmente muito pronunciado, incluindo tais características como caninos proeminentes ou "dentes de combate" entre os machos e caninos muito menores entre as fêmeas. O desaparecimento dos grandes caninos entre os machos aponta a tese segundo a qual a fêmea da espécie operou uma seleção a favor dos machos sociáveis, que compartilhavam mais. A maior parte dos símios atuais, na ausência da capacidade da fêmea de escolha, têm os caninos significantemente mais longos e grossos entre os machos que entre as fêmeas. (Zihiman 1981, Tanner 1981). A divisão sexual do trabalho é outra questão fundamental nos princípios da humanidade, é aceita quase sem discussão e inclusive expressada pela ordem mesmo da expressão caçadores recolhedores. Atualmente se admite que a coleta de alimentos vegetais, que durante muito tempo se considerou um domínio exclusivo das mulheres e de importância secundária frente à caça, supervalorizada como atividade masculina, constituía a principal fonte de alimentos (Johansen e Shreeave 1989). Sendo assim, as mulheres não dependiam, de maneira significativa dos homens para se alimentar (Hamilton 1984), parece provável que, ao invés de toda divisão do trabalho, a flexibilidade e a partilha era a regra (Bender 1989). Como mostra Zihiman (1981), uma flexibilidade geral de comportamento teria sido a característica principal dos primeiros tempos da espécie humana. Joan Gero (1991) demonstrou que os utensílios de pedra podiam ter sido feitos tanto por homens como por mulheres, e Poirier (1987) nos lembra que "nenhuma prova arqueológica apóia a teoria segundo a qual os primeiros humanos praticaram a divisão sexual do trabalho". Não parece que a procura de alimento tenha obedecido a uma divisão do trabalho sistemática (Slocum 1975), e é muito provável que a especialização por sexo se fizesse muito tarde no curso da evolução humana (Zihiman 1981, Crader e Isaac 1981). Assim, se a primeira adaptação de nossa espécie se centrou na coleta, quando apareceu a caça? Binford (1984) sustenta que nenhum sinal de práticas carnívoras indica o uso de produtos animais (i.e. evidência de práticas de sacrifício) até a aparição, relativamente recentes, de humanos anatomicamente modernos. O exame ao microscópio eletrônico de fósseis de dentes encontrados na África Oriental (1984) indicam uma dieta essencialmente composta por frutos, igualmente o exame similar de utensílios de pedra provenientes de Koobi Fora, Quênia, de 1,5 milhões de anos, (Keeley and Toth 1981) mostram que eles usavam para cortar os vegetais. O pouco de carne na dieta no início do Paleolítico era mais provavelmente encontrada do que particularmente caçada (Ehrenberg 1989b). A condição "natural" da espécie é evidentemente a de uma dieta formada em grande parte por alimentos vegetais ricos em fibra, ao contrário da alimentação moderna de alto conteúdo em matérias gordurosas e proteínas animais com sua seqüela de desordens crônicas (Mendeloff 1977). Nossos primeiros antepassados utilizavam "seu conhecimento detalhado do meio, numa espécie de cartografia cognitiva" (Zihiman 1981) na atividade de coletar as plantas que serviam a sua subsistência, as evidências arqueológicas da existência de caça não aparecem senão muito lentamente ao longo do tempo (Hodder 1991). Entretanto, muitos elementos vêm contradizer a tese de que a caça estava muito estendida durante os tempos pré-históricos. Por exemplo, as pilhas de ossadas nas quais antes se via uma prova de matanças em massa de mamíferos, ao examiná-las resultaram em vestígios de inundações ou de refúgio de animais. Em “Were There Elephant Hunters at Tooralba?”, Lewis Binford’s (1989) duvida que as primeiras caçadas significativas teriam aparecido antes de 200.000 anos, ou mais cedo. Adrienne Zihiman (1981), chegou à conclusão de que "a caçada apareceu relativamente tarde na evolução”, e "não existia antes dos últimos 100.000 anos". E há muitos (e.i Strauss 1986, Trinkhaus 1986) pesquisadores que não vêem evidências de caçadas consideráveis de grandes mamíferos antes de uma data ainda mais próxima, ao final do Paleolítico superior, justo antes da aparição da agricultura. Os artefatos conhecidos mais antigos são as ferramentas de pedra talhada de Hadar, na África Oriental. Graças aos métodos de datação precisos, utilizados hoje em dia, estima-se que poderia ter 3,1 milhões de anos (Klein 1989). Talvez o principal motivo para atribuir estes objetos à mão do homem é que se trata de ferramentas fabricadas utilizando outra ferramenta, característica encontrada só em humanos até onde nós sabemos. O Homo habilis, ou “homem pratico” designa o que se considera a primeira espécie humana conhecida, este nome foi associado às primeiras ferramentas de pedra (Coppens 1989). Instrumentos básicos de madeira e de osso, embora perecível e assim escassamente representado no registro arqueológico, também foram usados por Homo habilis como a parte "de uma adaptação notavelmente simples e eficaz” na África e a Ásia (Fagan 1990). Neste estágio nossos antepassados tinham um cérebro e um corpo menor que o nosso, mas Poitier faz notar que "sua anatomia pós-craniana era muito parecida à dos humanos modernos", e Holloway afirma que os estudos das marcas endocranianas deste período indicam uma organização cerebral fundamentalmente moderna. Igualmente, certas ferramentas de mais de dois milhões de anos provam o predomínio dos destros, pelo jeito que estão talhadas às pedras. A tendência a utilizar prioritariamente uma mão, traduz-se, entre os modernos, em caracteres tipicamente humanos, estas são a lateralização pronunciada do cérebro e a separação marcada dos dois hemisférios cerebrais. Klein (1989) conclui que "as capacidades cognitivas e de comunicação humanas básicas são quase certamente contidas”. Segundo a ciência oficial, o Homo erectus é outro grande antecessor do Homo sapiens; teria aparecido por volta 1,75 milhões de anos no momento em que os humanos saíam dos bosques para espalhar-se pelas savanas africanas, mais secas e mais abertas. Apesar de que o volume do cérebro não corresponde com a capacidade intelectual, o volume craniano do Homo erectus é neste ponto similar ao dos homens modernos do mesmo gênero, e "deve ter sido capaz de muitos dos mesmos comportamentos" (Ciochon, Olsen e Tames 1990). Como diz Johanson e Edey: "se for comparar Homo erectus dotado de um cérebro maior que o de Homo sapiens - sem considerar suas outras particularidades - os seus nomes de espécie teriam de ser invertidos". O Homo Neanderthalus, que nos teria precedido diretamente, possuía um cérebro ligeiramente maior que o nosso (Delson 1985, Holloway 1985, Donald 1991). Em contrapartida o Neanderthal é muito difamado como uma criatura primitiva, bestial - de acordo com a prevalência ideologia de Hobbesiana (1) - apesar da inteligência manifesta bem como enorme força física (Shreeve 1991). Contudo, recentemente, a mesma classificação como espécie constitui uma hipótese duvidosa (Day 1987, Rightmire 1990). A atenção foi chamada pelo fato de que amostras de fósseis provenientes de diversas espécies de Homo "apresentam traços morfológicos intermediários", coisa que contradiz, por obsoleta, a divisão arbitrária da humanidade em categorias sucessivas e separadas (Gingerich 1979, Tobias 1982). Fagan (1989), por exemplo, ensina-nos que "é muito difícil traçar uma fronteira taxonômica clara entre Homo erectus e Homo sapiens arcaico de um lado e Homo sapiens arcaico e anatomicamente moderno de outro". Igualmente, Foley (1989) faz notar que "as distinções anatômicas entre Homo erectus e Homo sapiens não são grandes". Jelinek (1978) de modo plano declara que "não ha razão, anatômica ou cultural" para separar erectus e sapiens em duas espécies, e conclui (1980a) que so’ os humanos desde o paleolítico médio, pelo menos, "podem considerar-se como Homo sapiens". O formidável retrocesso no passado na datação da aparição da inteligência, da qual falaremos mais adiante, tem-se de ver desde a confusão atual sobre o tema das espécies, à medida que o modelo evolucionista praticamente dominante chega a seus limites. Mas a controvérsia sobre a classificação das espécies não nos interessa mais do que em relação com o conhecimento da maneira de viver de nossos antepassados. Apesar do caráter mínimo que se pode esperar encontrar depois de milhares de anos, podemos vislumbrar um pouco a textura daquela vida e dos aspectos, com freqüência elegantes, que precederam à divisão do trabalho. O "kit de ferramentas" da região da Garganta de Olduvaï, famoso feito dos Leakeys, contém "ao menos seis tipos de instrumentos claramente identificáveis que se remontam a 1,7 milhões de anos aproximadamente” (M. Leakey, 1978). É ali onde aparece o machado acheliano (2) com sua grande beleza simétrica, que foi utilizado durante um milhão de anos. Com sua forma de lagrima, e possuído de um equilíbrio notável, exala graça e facilidade de uso, de uma era anterior a simbolização. Isaac (1986) observou que "as necessidades de ferramentas afiadas podem ser satisfeitas pelas diversas formas geradas a partir do modelo "Oldowan" de pedra talhada", e se pergunta como se pôde pensar que “quanto mais complexo mais adaptado". Nesta época longínqua, segundo sinais de corte sobre ossadas, os homens se serviam dos tendões e peles arrancadas dos cadáveres de animais para confeccionar cordas, sacos e tapetes (Gowlett 1984). Outros elementos fazem pensar que as peles serviam para cobrir as paredes das cavernas e de assentos na gruta, e camas de alga marinha (Butzer 1970). O uso do fogo se origina a quase dois milhões de anos (Kempe 1988) e, poderia ter aparecido antes, se não fosse pelas condições tropicais reinantes na África nos inícios da humanidade, como Poirier (1987) indicou. O domínio do fogo permitia incendiar as grutas para eliminar os insetos e esquentar o solo (Perles 1975, Lumley 1976), elementos de conforto que aparecem cedo no Paleolítico. Assim como John Gowlet (1986) notou, alguns arqueólogos consideram que todos os humanos anteriores ao Homo sapiens - os quais a aparição oficial se remonta ao menos há 300.000 anos - são consideravelmente mais primitivos do que nós, "homens completos". Mas a par das provas citadas anteriormente, da existência de um cérebro anatomicamente "moderno" entre os primeiros humanos, esta inferioridade se vê de novo contradita por trabalhos recentes, que demonstram a presença de uma inteligência humana completa quase desde o nascimento da espécie humana. Thomas Wynn (1985) estima que a fabricação do machado acheliano exige "um grau de inteligência, característico de adultos completamente modernos". Gowlett, assim como Wynn, examina o "pensamento operacional" necessário no uso do martelo, da partilha de força ao escolher o ângulo de batimento apropriado, segundo uma seqüência ordenada e com a flexibilidade necessária para modificar o processo. Ele afirma que eram necessárias capacidades de manipulação, de concentração, de visualização da forma em três dimensões, e de planejamento, e que estas exigências "eram comuns entre os primeiros humanos, a pelo menos dois milhões de anos, e isto”, ele acrescenta, “é uma certeza, não uma hipótese". Durante o vasto período do Paleolítico, houve notavelmente poucas modificações na tecnologia (Rolland 1990). Segundo Gerhard Kraus (1990), a inovação, "ao longo de dois milhões de anos e meio, medida pela evolução do instrumento de pedra é praticamente nula". Visto à luz do que agora sabemos da inteligência pré-histórica, esta ‘estagnação’ é especialmente desanimadora para muitos especialistas das ciências sociais. Para Wymer (1989), "É difícil compreender um desenvolvimento de uma tal lentidão". Ao invés, a mim, parece muito plausível, que a inteligência, a consciência da riqueza que proporciona a existência do caçador-coletor (3), seja a razão da marcada ausência de "progresso". Parece evidente que a espécie tem, deliberadamente, recusado a divisão do trabalho, a domesticação e a cultura simbólica até uma data recente. O pensamento contemporâneo, em sua encarnação pós-moderna, gostaria de excluir a realidade numa divisão entre natureza e cultura; entretanto, dada a capacidade de juízo dos seres humanos antes da chegada da civilização, talvez seja mais exato dizer que, basicamente, durante um tempo muito longo escolheu-se a natureza em detrimento da cultura. É igualmente popular ver todo gesto ou objeto humano como simbólico (por exemplo, Botscharow 1989), uma posição que é, em geral, a parte negativa de uma natureza contra a distinção de cultura. Mas é da cultura como a manipulação de formas simbólicas básicas de que tratamos aqui. Parece-me igualmente claro que nem o tempo reificado, nem a linguagem escrita, com certeza, nem provavelmente a linguagem falada (ao menos durante boa parte do período), nem nenhuma outra forma de contabilidade ou arte tinham tido um lugar na vida humana pré-histórica - apesar de uma inteligência capaz de inventá-los. Eu gostaria de manifestar, de passagem, meu acordo com Goldschmidt (1990) quando escreve que "a dimensão oculta da construção do mundo simbólico é o tempo". E como afirma Norman O. Brown, "a vida não reprimida não se situa num tempo histórico", a qual considero um lembrete ao fato de que o tempo como materialidade não é inerente à realidade, mas uma imposição cultural, talvez o primeiro fato cultural imposto à realidade. É à medida que evolui esta dimensão elementar de progressos de cultura simbólica que se estabelece, aos mesmos passos, a alienação do natural. Cohen (1974) discutiu que os símbolos são "indispensáveis para o desenvolvimento e a manutenção da ordem social". Isto implica - como indicam mais precisamente ainda muitas provas tangíveis - que antes do surgimento dos símbolos, não havia condição de desordem exigindo-os. Em linha similar, Leví-Strauss (1953) marcou que o “pensamento mítico progride sempre a partir da consciência de oposições para sua resolução”. Então, de onde vem esta ausência de ordem, dos conflitos ou das "oposições"? A literatura sobre o Paleolítico não contém quase nada que lida com esta pergunta essencial, entre milhares de monografias em características específicas. Uma hipótese razoável, na minha opinião, é que a divisão do trabalho, despercebido por causa do seu passo glacialmente lento, e não suficientemente entendido por causa da sua novidade, começou a causar pequenas fissuras na comunidade humana e práticas insalubres com relação à natureza. No final do paleolítico superior, “faz 15.000 anos, começa a se observar no Oriente Médio uma coleta especializada de plantas, e uma caça também mais especializada”, observou Gowlett (1984). A aparição repentina de atividades simbólicas (por exemplo, rituais e artes) no Paleolítico superior é inegável, para os arqueólogos uma das "grandes surpresas" (Binford 1972b) da pré-história, dada sua ausência no Paleolítico médio. Mas os efeitos da divisão do trabalho e a especialização fizeram sentir sua presença enquanto ruptura da totalidade da ordem natural - uma ruptura que é necessária explicar. O que é surpreendente é que essa transição para a civilização possa ainda ser vista como benigna. Foster (1990) parece fazer-lhe apologia quando conclui que "o mundo simbólico se revelou como extraordinariamente adaptativo. Senão, como Homo sapiens pôde chegar a ser materialmente o senhor do mundo?". Ele está exatamente correto, como se podem ver em "a manipulação dos símbolos, a essência da cultura", mas ele parece esquecer que esta adaptação conseguiu iniciar a separação do homem e a natureza, bem como a destruição progressiva desta, até a terrível amplitude atual destes dois fenômenos. Parece razoável afirmar que o mundo simbólico nasceu com a formulação da linguagem, a qual pareceu de uma maneira ou outra a partir da "matriz de comunicação não verbal estendida" (Tanner and Zihiman 1976) e do contato cara-a-cara. Não há consenso sobre o período de aparição da linguagem, mas não existe nenhuma prova de sua existência antes da ‘explosão’ cultural no final do Paleolítico superior (Dibble 1984, 1989). A linguagem parece ter operado como um “agente inibidor”, como meio de submeter a vida a um “controle maior” (Mumford 1972), de pôr entraves às ondas de sensações às que o indivíduo pré-moderno era receptivo. Visto assim, se teria produzido verossimilmente um afastamento a partir desta época, da vida de abertura e de comunicação com a natureza, em direção a uma vida orientada para a dominação e a domesticação que seguiram à inauguração da cultura simbólica. Não existe por outra parte, nenhuma prova definitiva (Allport 1983) que permita crer que o pensamento humano é, pelo fato de pensar com palavras, o mais evoluído - por pouco que se tenha a honestidade de apreciar o grau de conclusão de um pensamento. Existem numerosos casos (Lecours e Joanette 1980, Levine et al. 1982), de enfermos que tendo perdido, depois de um acidente ou de outra degradação do cérebro, a fala, incluindo a capacidade de falar silenciosamente com si próprio, são de fato capazes de pensamentos coerentes de todas as maneiras. Estes dados nos sugerem de que a "aptidão intelectual humana é de um empuxo extraordinário, inclusive em ausência de linguagem" (Donald 1991). Em termos de simbolização na ação, Goldschmidt (1990) parece estar certo quando estima que "a invenção do ritual no Paleolítico superior poderia ser o elemento estrutural que deu um maior impulso à expansão da cultura”. O ritual desempenhou um papel central no que Hodder (1990) denominou "o desdobramento implacável de estruturas simbólicas e sociais" que acompanharam a chegada da mediação cultural. Foi como um meio de consolidar a coesão social que o ritual foi essencial (Johnson 1982, Conkey 1985); os rituais totêmicos, por exemplo, reforçam a unidade do clã. Começa-se a analisar o papel da domesticação, ou a domesticação da natureza, na ordenação cultural da selvageria através do ritual. Evidentemente a mulher como categoria cultural, vista como um ser selvagem ou perigoso, data deste período. As porcelanas rituais de “Vênus” datam 25.000 anos, e parecem ser um exemplo das primeiras aproximações simbólicas da mulher com finalidades de representação e de dominação (Hodder 1990). Mais concretamente ainda, a submissão da natureza selvagem se manifesta nesta época nas primeiras caças sistemáticas dos grandes mamíferos; atividade da que o ritual é parte integrante (Hammond 1974, Frison 1986). Rituais, como a prática do ritual xamânico, podem ser considerados como uma regressão em relação com o estádio no qual todos compartilhavam uma consciência que hoje classificaríamos como extra-sensorial (Leonard 1972). Quando só os especialistas pretendem poder acessar a uma percepção superior, que antes era de desfrute comum, acentuam-se e facilitam novas renuncias em favor da divisão do trabalho. A volta à felicidade pelo ritual é um tema mítico quase universal com a promessa da dissolução do tempo mensurável na eternidade, entre outras maravilhas. Este tema do ritual aponta para um vazio que é exigido falsamente para senti-lo (o dedo na chaga que pretende curar), como faz a cultura simbólica em geral. O ritual como meio de organizar as emoções, um método de orientação e de construção cultural governa a arte, faceta da expressão ritual (Bender 1989). Para Grans (1985) "não há dúvidas que as diversas formas da arte secular derivam do ritual". Nós podemos detectar o começo de um mal-estar, o sentimento de que uma antiga autenticidade direta está a ponto de desaparecer. La Barre (1972), acredito, está correto ao considerar que "a arte, como a religião, nasce do desejo insatisfeito". Ao princípio mais abstrato como a linguagem, depois de uma maneira mais orientada como ritual e a arte, a cultura entra em cena para responder artificialmente às angústias espirituais ou sociais. O ritual e a magia dominaram, provavelmente, as origens da arte (no Paleolítico superior) e sem dúvida assumiram um papel essencial, enquanto a divisão do trabalho se impunha progressivamente, na coordenação e a conduta da comunidade (Wymer 1981). Similarmente, Pfeiffer (1982) viu nas célebres pinturas rupestres européias do Paleolítico Superior o primeiro método de iniciar os jovens nos sistemas sociais, agora, complexos; a educação foi então necessária para a manutenção da disciplina e da ordem (ver também Gamble 1982, Jochim 1983). E a arte poderia ter contribuído no controle da natureza, por exemplo, facilitando o desenvolvimento de uma noção primitiva de território (Strauss 1990). A aparição da cultura simbólica, transformada por sua necessidade de manipular e de dominar, abriu o caminho à domesticação da natureza. Depois de dois milhões de anos de vida humana, respeitando a natureza, em equilíbrio com outras espécies, a agricultura modificou toda nossa existência e nossa maneira de adaptar-nos, de uma maneira desconhecida até o momento. Nunca antes uma espécie tinha conhecido uma mudança radical tão profunda e rápida (Pfeiffer 1977). A auto-domesticação pela linguagem, pelo ritual e pela arte inspirou a dominação de animais e plantas que lhe seguem. Aparecida apenas há 10.000 anos, a agricultura triunfou rapidamente; pois a dominação, por si mesma, gera e exige continuamente, seu reforço. Uma vez difundida, a vontade de produzir foi tanto mais produtiva quanto mais se exercia eficazmente, e de fato tanto mais predominante e adaptativa. A agricultura possibilita o nascimento desmedido da divisão do trabalho, cria os fundamentos materiais da hierarquia social e inicia a destruição ambiental. Os sacerdotes, os reis e o trabalho obrigatório, a desigualdade sexual, as guerras são algumas das conseqüências específicas imediatas (Ehrenberg 1986b, Wymer 1981, Festinger 1983). Enquanto os humanos do Paleolítico tinham um regime alimentício extraordinariamente variado, alimentavam-se de milhares de plantas diferentes, com a agricultura reduziu notavelmente essas suas fontes de alimentação variada (White 1959, Gouldie 1986). Dada a inteligência e o vasto saber prático da humanidade durante a Idade de Pedra, pode-se fazer a pergunta "porquê a agricultura não apareceu, por exemplo, um milhão de anos antes, ao invés de só 8.000 anos A.C.?". Forneci uma breve resposta ao formular a hipótese de uma lenta e insidiosa progressão da alienação, fundamentada sobre a divisão do trabalho e a simbolização, mas ao considerar suas desastrosas conseqüências, ainda é um fenômeno desconcertante. Assim, como diz Binford (1968): "a questão não é argumentar porquê a agricultura se desenvolveu em todos os lugares, senão porquê se desenvolveu em absoluto?". O fim do modo de vida dos caçadores-coletores implicou um declínio do tamanho, da estatura e da robustez do esqueleto (Cohen e Armelagos 1981, Harris e Ross 1981), e a introdução da cárie dental, as carências alimentarias e as doenças infecciosas (Larsen 1982, Bujkstra 1976ª, Cohen 1981). "Em conjunto... uma diminuição da qualidade -e seguramente da duração - da vida humana", concluem Cohen e Aremelagos (1981). Outra conseqüência foi a invenção do número, inútil antes da existência da propriedade de colheitas, dos animais, e da terra, que é uma das características da agricultura. O desenvolvimento da numeração fez crescer a necessidade de tratar à natureza como uma coisa a dominar. A escritura era também necessária para a domesticação, para as primeiras formas de transação comercial e de administração política (Larsen 1989). Levi-Strauss demonstrou de uma maneira convincente que a função primeira da comunicação escrita foi facilitar a exploração e a subjugação (1955); as cidades e os impérios, por exemplo, seriam impossíveis sem ela. Vê-se aqui claramente a junção da lógica da simbolização ao crescimento de capital. Conformismo, repetição e regularidade são as claves da civilização triunfante, substituindo a espontaneidade, o encantamento e a descoberta característicos da sociedade humana pré-agrícola que sobreviveu desta maneira durante muito tempo. Clark (1979) fala da "amplitude do tempo de lazer" dos caçadores-coletores, e conclui que "foi isso e o modo de vida agradável que o acompanhava, e não as penúrias e o longo trabalho cotidiano, o que explica porquê a vida social foi tão estática". Um dos mitos mais vivos e mais antigos é a existência de uma Idade de Ouro, caracterizada pela paz e a inocência, antes que, alguma coisa, destruísse aquele mundo idílico e nos reduzisse à miséria e o sofrimento. O Éden, ou qualquer que seja o nome que se lhe dê, era o mundo dos nossos antepassados primevos, e estes mitos expressam a nostalgia daqueles que trabalham sem respirar, na servidão, ante uma vida livre e relativamente muito mais fácil, mas já perdida. O rico ambiente habitado pelos humanos antes da domesticação e da agricultura, hoje em dia praticamente desapareceu. Para os raros caçadores-coletores sobreviventes, ficam somente as terras marginais, os lugares isolados e não reivindicados pela agricultura e englobados pela conurbação. Apesar disto, os escassos recolhedores-caçadores que conseguem ainda escapar à pressão enorme da civilização, estão na mira para transformarem-se em escravos (isto é, camponeses, sujeitos políticos, assalariados), estão todos eles influenciados pelo contato de povos estrangeiros (Lee 1976, Mithen 1990). Duffy (1984) nota, que os caçadores-coletores que estudou, os Pigmeus Mbuti de África Central (4), foram aculturados pelos agricultores e cidadãos dos arredores durante centenas de anos e, em menor medida por gerações de contato com a administração colonial e os missionários. E parece que um impulso em direção a vida autêntica que vem do fundo dos séculos persiste entre eles: "tente imaginar", pede-nos Duffy, "um modo de vida onde a terra, o alojamento e a alimentação são gratuitos, e onde não há dirigentes, nem patronos, nem políticos, nem crime organizado, nem impostos, nem leis. Acrescente a isto os benefícios de pertencer a uma sociedade onde tudo se reparte, onde não há ricos nem pobres e onde o bem-estar não significa a acumulação de bens materiais". Os Mbuti nunca domesticaram animais nem cultivaram vegetais. Entre os membros dos bandos não-agrícolas existe uma combinação altamente sã de pouco trabalho e abundância material. Bodley (1976) descobriu que os San (conhecidos com o nome de Bosquímanos5 ) do deserto árido de Kalahari, no Sul da África, trabalham menos horas do que seus vizinhos agricultores. De fato, em períodos de seca, é aos San a quem se dirigem os agricultores para sobreviver (Lee 1968). Eles passam "surpreendentemente pouco tempo trabalhando e muito tempo em paz e lazer", segundo Tanaka (1980), enquanto outros estudiosos (Marshall 1976, Guenther 1976) comentaram a vitalidade e liberdade dos San comparada com agricultores sedentários, a sua vida relativamente segura e calma. Flood (1983) notou que os aborígines da Austrália consideram que "o trabalho requerido para lavrar e plantar não é compensado pelas possíveis vantagens”. Num plano geral, Tanaka (1976) revelou a abundância e equilíbrio dos alimentos vegetais em todas as primeiras sociedades humanas, bem como em todas as sociedades caçadoras-coletoras modernas. Da mesma maneira, Festinger (1983) fala do acesso entre os humanos do Paleolítico "a consideráveis quantidades de comida sem grande esforço", acrescentando que “os grupos contemporâneos de caçadores-coletores fazem muito bem, mesmo quando foram encurralados para habitat marginais”. Como Hole e Flannery (1963) resumiram: "nenhum grupo sobre a terra dispõe de mais lazer do que os caçadores e coletores, que consagram o melhor do tempo ao jogo, à conversa e descontração". Eles dispõem de mais tempo livre, acrescenta Binford (1986), "que os operários industriais ou agrícolas modernos, ou inclusive mais do que os professores de arqueologia". Como disse Vaneigem (1975), os não-domesticados sabem que só o presente pode ser total. Isto significa que vivem a vida com uma imediação, uma densidade e uma paixão incomparavelmente maior do que nós vivemos. Diz-se que dias revolucionários valem séculos; até lá "olhemos antes e depois”, como Shelley escreveu, "E suspiremos para o que não é...". Os Mbuti acreditam (Turnbull 1976) que "por um cumprimento correto do presente, o passado e o futuro se cuidarão por si sós". Os povos primitivos não têm necessidade de recordações e não dão, geralmente, nenhuma importância aos aniversários nem à contagem da idade (Cipriani 1966). Quanto ao futuro, eles têm tão pouco desejo de dominar o que ainda não existe como de dominar a natureza. Sua consciência de uma sucessão de instantes misturando-se no fluxo e o refluxo do mundo natural, não impede a noção das estações, mas não constitui uma consciência alienada do tempo que os despoja do presente. Embora os caçadores-coletores contemporâneos comam mais carne do que seus antepassados pré-históricos, os alimentos vegetais constituem ainda o essencial de seu menu nas regiões tropicais e subtropicais (Lee 1968ª, Yellen e Lee 1976). Tanto os San do Kalahari como os Hazda da África Oriental, onde a caça é mais abundante do que no Kalahari, dependem da coleta em 80% de sua alimentação (Tanaka 1980). O ramo ¡Kung dos San (6) coleta mais de uma centena de vegetais diferentes (Thomas 1968) e não apresentam nenhuma carência alimentícia (Truswell e Hansen 1976). Isto se assemelha a dieta saudável e variada dos coletores australianos (Fisher 1982, Flood 1983). A dieta geral dos caçadores coletores é melhor do que dos agricultores, a desnutrição é muito rara e seu estado geral de saúde é geralmente superior, com menos doenças crônicas (Lee and Devore, Ackerman 1990). Laure Van der Post (1958) se maravilhava ante a exuberância do riso dos San, uma gargalhada que sai "do centro do ventre, um riso que não se ouve nunca entre civilizados". Ele julga que é um sinal de grande vigor e de uma clareza de sentidos que se resiste ainda aos assaltos da civilização. Truswell e Hansen (1976) poderiam dizer a mesma coisa de outra pessoa dos San, que tinha sobrevivido a um combate, desarmado, contra um leopardo; ainda que ferido, ele tinha conseguido ferir também ao animal com as mãos nuas. Os habitantes das ilhas Andaman (7), ao oeste de Tailândia, não se submetem a nenhum líder, ignoram toda representação simbólica e não criam nenhum tipo de animal doméstico. Observou-se igualmente entre eles a ausência de agressividade, a violência, e a doença; suas feridas curam com uma rapidez surpreendente, e a sua vista e a audição são particularmente agudas. Diz-se que declinaram desde a invasão dos europeus em meados do século XIX, mas apresentam ainda traços físicos extraordinários, como uma imunidade natural à malária, uma pele elástica o suficiente para excluir marcas de estiramento pós-parto e a rugosidade que associamos com o envelhecimento, e uma força 'incrível' de dentes: Cipriani (1966) relata ter visto garotos de 10 a 15 anos dobrando pregos entre as mandíbulas. Ele também testemunhou a prática Andamese de coletar o mel sem nenhuma roupa protetora: "não lhes picam nunca, vendo-lhes tinha a impressão de estar frente a algum mistério antigo, perdido pelo mundo civilizado". DeVries (1952) citou uma larga variedade de contrastes pelos quais a saúde superior de caçadores-coletores pode ser estabelecida, inclusive uma ausência de doenças degenerativas e inabilidades mentais, e parto sem dificuldade ou dor. Ele também indica que isto começa a se perder no momento do contato com a civilização. Na mesma ordem de idéias, dispõe-se de grande número de provas não somente do vigor psíquico e emocional dos primitivos senão também de sua excelente capacidade sensorial. Darwin descreveu os habitantes do extremo sul de América que viviam quase nus em condições de frio extremas, igualmente Peasley (1983) observou aborígines australianos que passavam a noite no deserto em temperaturas muito baixas "sem nenhum tipo de vestimenta". Levi-Straus (1979) explicou sua surpresa ao saber que uma determinada tribo de América do Sul podia ver o planeta Vênus a plena luz do dia, proeza comparável à dos Dogon do Norte da África, que consideram Sírius B como a estrela mais importante, uma estrela visível só com potentes telescópios. Na mesma via, Boyden (1970) descreveu a capacidade dos Bosquímanos para ver, a olho nu, quatro das luas de Júpiter. No livro The Harmless People (1959), E. Marshall explicou como um Bosquímano se tinha dirigido com precisão para um ponto situado numa vasta planície, "sem moitas ou árvores para marcar o lugar", e tinha assinalado com o dedo uma fibra de erva com um filamento de liana, quase invisível, que tinha marcado meses antes, na estação das chuvas, quando era verde. O tempo se tinha tornado caloroso e ao voltar a passar por aquele lugar, obteve uma suculenta raiz com a qual matou sua sede. Também no deserto do Kalahari, Van der Post (1958) refletia sobre a comunicação entre os San/Bosquímanos com a natureza, falando de um nível de experiência que "se poderia inclusive chamar mística. Por exemplo, eles parecem saber o que se experimenta quando se é um elefante, um leão, um antílope, um lagarto, um rato, um louva-a-deus, a árvore de baobá, uma cobra de capelo listrada ou a Amarílis sonhadora, para citar só alguns dos seres entre os quais eles se moveram". Parece quase banal comentar que com freqüência se fica um surpreso ante a habilidade dos caçadores-coletores para seguir uma pista desafiando toda explicação racional (Lee 1979). Rohrlich-Leavitt (1976) notou que "os dados dos que dispomos mostram que geralmente os caçadores-coletores não procuram delimitar um território próprio e bilocal 8; rejeitam agressão coletiva e recusam a competição; repartem livremente os recursos; apreciam o igualitarismo e a autonomia pessoal no quadro da cooperação de grupo e são indulgentes e carinhosos com as crianças". Dezenas de estudos fazem da partilha e do igualitarismo o caráter distintivo destes grupos (Marshall 1961 and 1976, Sahlins 1968, Pilbeam 1972, Damas 1972, Diamond 1974, Lafitau 1974, Tanaka 1976 and 1980, Wiessner 1977, Morris 1982, Riches 1982, Smith 1988, Mithen 1990). Lee (1982) tem falado "da universalidade da distribuição entre os caçadores-coletores", igualmente, no trabalho de Marshall de 1961, vê-se uma "ética de generosidade e de humanidade" demonstrando uma “forte tendência igualitária” entre os caçadores-coletores. Tanaka fornece um exemplo típico: "a característica do caráter mais apreciado é a generosidade, e o mais desprezado é o egoísmo e mesquinhez". Baer enumerou que "o igualitarismo e o sentido democrático, a autonomia pessoal e a individualização, o sentido protetor" como as virtudes principais dos não civilizados; e Lee fala "de uma aversão absoluta pelas distinções hierárquicas entre os povos caçadores-coletores do mundo inteiro". Leacock e Lee (1982) frisam que "toda presunção de autoridade" no seio do grupo "provoca brigas e raiva entre os Kung!, como foi observado também entre os Mbuti (Turnbull 1962), os Hazda (Woodburn 1980) e os montanheses de Montagnais-Naskapi (Thwaites 1906), entre outros. "Até o pai de uma família espalhada não pode dizer a seus filhos e filhas o que tem de fazer. A maioria dos indivíduos parecem atuar sobre suas próprias regras internas", escreve Lee (1972) sobre os Kung! de Botswana. Ingold (1987) julga que "a maior parte das sociedades de caçadores-coletores, dão um valor supremo ao principio de autonomia individual", equivalente a descoberta de Wilson (1988) de uma "ética de independência" que é comum nas "sociedades abertas em questão". O estimado antropólogo de campo Radin (1953) vai a ponto de dizer que "na sociedade primitiva se deixa campo livre a todas as formas concebíveis de expressão da personalidade. Não se emite nenhum juízo moral sobre nenhum aspecto da personalidade humana como tal". Observando a estrutura social dos Mbuti, Turnbull (1976) se surpreende ao encontrar "um vazio aparente, uma ausência de se sistema interno quase anárquico". Segundo Duffy, "os Mbuti são naturalmente acéfalos, sem chefes - não tem nem lideres nem soberanos, e as decisões que dizem respeito ao grupo são tomadas por consenso". Neste tema, como em muitos outros, encontra-se uma diferença enorme entre caçadores-coletores e os campesinos. As tribos de agricultores Bantu (9) (p. ex. os Saga) que rodeiam os San, estão organizados na aristocracia, hierarquia e trabalho, enquanto que os San não conhecem coisa diferente do igualitarismo. A domesticação é o princípio que explica esta distinção drástica. A dominação no seio de uma sociedade não é possível sem a dominação da natureza. Pelo contrario, nas sociedades de caçadores-coletores não existe nenhuma hierarquia entre a espécie humana e as outras espécies animais (Noske 1989), da mesma forma, as relações que unem os caçadores-coletores entre si não são hierárquicas. Os não-domesticados tipicamente consideram os animais que caçam como iguais, e esse tipo de relação fundamentalmente igualitária durou até a chegada da domesticação. Quando a alienação progressiva da natureza se converteu em domesticação social patente (agricultura) não mudaram somente os comportamentos sociais. Os relatos dos marinheiros e exploradores que chegaram às terras “recém-descobertas” asseguram que nem os pássaros, nem os mamíferos selvagens tinham medo dos invasores humanos (Brock 1981). Alguns grupos de caçadores-coletores não caçavam antes de ter contato com o exterior, por exemplo, os Tasadai das Filipinas; mas enquanto a maior parte praticavam a caça “não se tratava de um ato agressivo” (Rohrlich-Leavitt 1976). Turnbull (1965) observou os Mbuti que caçam sem qualquer espírito agressivo, e até é executado com uma espécie de desgosto. Hewitt (1986) notou laços de simpatia que unem caçador e caça entre os Bosquímanos Xan que contatou no século XIX. A respeito da violência entre os caçadores-coletores, Lee (1988) descobriu que “os Kung! odeiam lutar e acham estúpido quem luta”. Segundo a narração de Duffy (1984), os Mbuti “consideram toda violência entre indivíduos com muito horror e desgosto e não as representam nunca em suas danças e jogos teatrais”. O homicídio e o suicídio, conclui Bodley (1976), são “realmente excepcionais” entre os tranqüilos caçadores-coletores. A natureza guerreira dos povos indígenas nativos da América foi freqüentemente fabricada para adicionar legitimidade nas conquistas européias (Kroeber 1961); os caçadores-coletores Comanches conservaram suas maneiras não violentas durante séculos antes da invasão européia, e só foram violentos com o contato com uma civilização dedicada ao roubo (Fried 1973). O desenvolvimento da cultura simbólica, que culminou rapidamente na agricultura, esta ligada através de rituais a vida social alienada entre os grupos de caçadores-coletores existentes. Bloch (1977) descobriu uma correlação entre os níveis de rituais e hierarquia. Posto negativamente, Woodbum (1968) estabeleceu uma conexão entre a falta de rituais e a ausência de papeis especializados e hierarquia entre os Hazda da Tanzânia. O estudo de Turner (1957) sobre os Ndembu do oeste Africano revela uma profusão de estruturas ritualísticas e de cerimônias destinadas a equilibrar os conflitos gerados numa ruptura de uma sociedade anterior mais unida. Estas cerimônias e estas estruturas têm uma função política de integração. O ritual é uma atividade repetitiva para a qual as conseqüências e resultados que engendra tem o efeito de um contrato social; ele transmite a mensagem que a prática simbólica, através da participação do grupo e das regras sociais, fornece o controle (Cohen 1985). O ritual nutre a aceitação da dominação, e, como se demonstra, conduz a criação de papeis de comando (Hitchcock 1982) e de estruturas políticas centralizadas (Lourandos 1985). O monopólio das instituições cerimoniais prolonga lentamente a noção de autoridade e pode ser, inclusive, a forma original da autoridade. Entre as tribos de agrícolas da Nova Guiné, a autoridade e a desigualdade implícita, esta fundada sobre a hierarquia na participação de rituais de iniciação ou sobre a mediação espiritual de um xamã (Kelly 1977, Modjeska 1982). Vemos no papel do xamã uma pratica concreta da contribuição dos rituais para a dominação na sociedade humana. Radin (1937) descreve “a mesma tendência característica”, entre os povos Asiáticos e Norte Americano, de xamãs ou homens da medicina em “organizar e desenvolver a teoria segundo a qual somente eles estão em comunicação com o sobrenatural”. Este acesso exclusivo parece dar-lhes um poder a custa dos outros. Lommel (1967) constata “um aumento da potencia psíquica do xamã...contrabalançado com um enfraquecimento da potencia dos outros membros do grupo”. Esta pratica tem implicações muito evidentes sobre as relações de poder em outros domínios da vida, e contrasta com períodos anteriores em que as autoridades religiosas estavam ausentes. O Batuque do Brasil tem no comando xamãs que afirmam dominar certos espíritos e tratam de vender seus serviços sobrenaturais a clientes, como padres de seitas competidoras (10) (S. Leacock 1988). Segundo Muller (1961), os especialistas neste tipo de “controle mágico da natureza... acabam naturalmente por controlar também os homens”. De fato, o xamã é freqüentemente o individuo mais influente das sociedades pré-agrícolas (p. ex. Sheehan 1985); e está em posição de institucionalizar mudanças. Johannessen (1987) propõe a tese de que a resistência à inovação da agricultura foi vencida pela influencia dos xamãs, entre os Índios do sudeste americano. Igualmente, Maquardt (1985) sugere que as estruturas de autoridade dos rituais tiveram um importante papel no encadeamento e organização da produção agrícola na América do Norte. Outro especialista em grupos americanos (Ingold, 1987) vê uma ligação importante entre os papeis dos xamãs na dominação da natureza e o surgimento da subordinação da mulher. Berndt (1974) demonstra a importância entre os aborígines australianos dos rituais de divisão sexual do trabalho no desenvolvimento de papeis sexuais negativos, enquanto Randolph (1988), direto, declara: “a atividade ritual é necessária para criar adequadamente tanto homens como mulheres”. Não existe na natureza nenhuma razão para a divisão de gênero, explica Bendre (1989). “Tem que ser criados pela proibição e tabu tem que ser ‘naturalizados’ pela ideologia e ritual”. Mas a sociedade de caçadores-coletores, por sua própria natureza, negam os rituais em sua potencialidade de domesticar as mulheres. A estrutura (ausência de estrutura?) dos grupos igualitários, inclusive aqueles mais concentrados na caça, comportam, com efeito, a garantia da autonomia dos dois sexos. Esta garantia é pelo fato de os produtos de subsistência estarem disponíveis igualmente para as mulheres e para os homens e, ainda mais, o sucesso do grupo depende da cooperação fundamentada sobre a autonomia (Leacock 1978, Friedl 1975). As esferas de cada sexo estão freqüentemente separadas de uma maneira ou outra, mas na medida que a contribuição das mulheres é ao menos igual a dos homens, a igualdade social entre os sexos é uma “chave das sociedades caçadoras-coletoras” (Ehrenberg 1989b). Alias, numerosos antropólogos constataram que nos grupos de caçadores-coletores o status das mulheres é superior que qualquer outro tipo de sociedade (e.g. Fluer- Lobban 1979, Rohrlich-Leavitt, Sykes and Weatherford 1975, Leacock 1978). Para todas as grande decisões, observa Turnbull (1970) entre os Mbuti, “os homens e as mulheres tem igual voz, a caça e a coleta são igualmente importantes”. Ele deixa claro (1981) que existe uma diferenciação sexual - provavelmente mais forte que nos seus antepassados - “mas sem nenhuma idéia de superioridade ou de subordinação”. Os homens realmente trabalham mais horas que as mulheres entre os Kung!, segundo Post e Taylor (1984). Deve-se acrescentar, a respeito da divisão do trabalho, comum entre os caçadores-coletores contemporâneos, que esta diferenciação de papeis não é de nenhum modo universal. Não foi universal quando o historiador romano Tácitus escreveu a propósito dos Fenni da região Báltica, que “as mulheres sustentam a si próprias caçando, exatamente como os homens... e contam seu lote (11) mais feliz do que aqueles outros que gemem sobre o trabalho no campo”. Ou quando Procopius encontrou, no século VI a.C., que os Serithifinni da região onde atualmente fica a Finlândia, “não trabalham nunca no campo, nem fazem suas mulheres cultivarem, sendo que suas mulheres se juntam aos homens para caçar”. As mulheres Tiwi da Ilha Melville (12) caçam normalmente(Martin e Voorhies 1975), como as mulheres Agta das Filipinas (13) (Estioko - Griffen e 1981 Griffen). Na sociedade Mbuti, “há pouca especialização segundo sexo. Mesmo a caça é um esforço conjunto”, nota Turnbull (1962); e Cotlow (1971), certifica que “os esquimós tradicionais, são (ou eram) uma empresa cooperativa administrada por todo o grupo familiar”. Darwin (1871) descobriu outro aspecto da igualdade sexual; “entre as tribos totalmente bárbaras, as mulheres tem mais poder para escolher, negar e seduzir seus amantes, ou, em conseqüência, mudar de marido, do que se poderia crer”. Os Bosquímanos Kung! e os Mbuti são bons exemplos desta autonomia feminina, como nota Marshall (1959) e Thomas (1965). “Aparentemente as mulheres trocam de marido cada vez que estão insatisfeitas com a relação”, conclui Begler (1978). Marshall descobriu também que a violação é extraordinariamente rara, quase desconhecida, entre os Kung!. Um curioso fenômeno intrigante às mulheres caçadoras-coletoras é sua capacidade de impedir a gravidez com a ausência de qualquer tipo de contraceptivos (Silberbauer 1981). Diversas hipóteses têm sido formuladas e rechaçadas, por exemplo, que a fertilidade está ligada a quantidade de gordura no corpo (Frisch 1974, Leibowitz 1986). A explicação que parece plausível se apóia no fato de que os humanos não domesticados estão mais em harmonia com seu ser físico do que nós. Os sentidos e os processos físicos não lhes são alienados ou se fazem através do entorpecimento; o domínio sobre a gravidez é sem dúvida menos misterioso para aqueles que os corpos não são objetos estrangeiros sobre o que se atua. Os pigmeus do Zaire celebram as primeiras menstruações das meninas com uma grande festa de gratidão e alegria (Turnbull 1962). A mulher jovem experimenta o orgulho e o prazer, e todo o grupo demonstra sua felicidade. Pelo contrário, entre os aldeãos agricultores, uma mulher que menstrua é considerada impura e perigosa, e a colocam em quarentena por um tabu (Duffy 1984). Dramper (1971, 1972, 1975) se impressionou pelas relações livres e igualitárias entre San homens e mulheres, com sua suavidade e respeito mútuo, tipo de relação que perdura, enquanto os San continuam sendo caçadores-coletores e nada mais. Duffy (1984) descobriu que cada criança de um acampamento Mbuti chama todos os homens de pai e todas mulheres de mãe. As crianças dos caçadores coletores se beneficiam da mais atenção, cuidados e tempo de dedicação que das famílias nucleares isoladas pela civilização. Post e Taylor (1984) descreveram o “um contato quase permanente” com suas mães e com outros adultos de que se beneficiam as crianças bosquímanas. Os bebes Kung! estudados por Ainsworth (1967) apresentam uma precocidade marcada do desenvolvimento das habilidades cognitivas e motoras. Isso foi atribuído tanto à estimulação favorecida por uma liberdade de movimentos sem restrições, como ao nível de calor e proximidade física entre os pais e as crianças (veja Konner 1976). Draper (1976) pode observar que a “competição nos jogos é praticamente ausente entre os Kung!," assim como Shostack (1976) observa que “os meninos e meninas !Kung jogam de uma maneira conjunta e compartilham a maior parte dos jogos”. Ela também descobriu que não se proíbe às crianças os jogos sexuais experimentais, esta situação é similar à liberdade dos jovens Mbuti durante a puberdade de “satisfazerem com deleite e alegria a atividade sexual pré-conjugal” (Turnbull 1981). Os Zuni (14) “não possuem nenhuma noção de pecado”, como disse Ruth Benedict (1946) na mesma linha de idéias. “A castidade como estilo de vida é mal considerada… As relações agradáveis entre os sexos são apenas um aspecto das relações cordiais entre os humanos... Sexo é um incidente em uma vida feliz”. Coontz e Henderson (1986) apontam um crescente corpo de evidencias à proposição de que as relações entre sexos são extremamente igualitárias nas sociedades dos caçadores coletores mais rudimentares. As mulheres exercem um papel essencial na agricultura tradicional, mas não se beneficiam com o status correspondente de sua contribuição, ao contrário do que se passava nas sociedades de caçadores coletores (Chevillard e Leconte, 1986, Whyte 1978). Com a chegada da agricultura, as mulheres, assim como as plantas e os animais, também foram domesticadas. A cultura que se estabeleceu pela instauração da nova ordem exigia a submissão autoritária dos instintos, da liberdade e a sexualidade. Toda desordem tem que ser banida, o que é mais elementar e espontâneo precisa estar controlado firmemente na palma da mão. A criatividade das mulheres e o seu ser como pessoas sexuais são pressionadas para dar lugar ao papel, expressado em todas as religiões camponesas, da Grande mãe, isto é, a reprodutora fértil de homens e de alimentos. Os homens da tribo dos Munduruku (15), agricultores da América do Sul, referem-se às plantas e sexo na mesma frase sobre a submissão das mulheres: “Nós domesticamo-los com a banana” (Murphy e Murphy 1985). Simone de Beauvoir (1949) reconheceu na equação do arado e do falo um símbolo da autoridade masculina sobre a mulher. Entre os jíbaros (16) da Amazônia, outro grupo de agricultores, as mulheres são as burras de carga e a propriedade privada dos homens (Harner 1972); a “captura de mulheres adultas constitui o motivo de muitas guerras” para estas tribos das planícies da América do Sul (Ferguson 1988). O tratamento brutal e o isolamento das mulheres parecem ser funções das sociedades agrícolas (Gregor 1988), nestes grupos, as mulheres continuam hoje em dia executando a maior parte do trabalho (Morgan 1985). A caça de cabeças é praticada pelos grupos mencionados acima, como parte da guerra endêmica que envolve a possessão das terras de agricultura (Lathrap 1970); a caça de cabeças e o estado de guerra quase permanente existem também entre as tribos de agricultores das Regiões Montanhosas da Escócia a Nova Guiné (Watson 1970). Lenski em suas pesquisas chegou à conclusão de que a guerra é muito rara entre os caçadores-coletores, mas se torna extremamente freqüente nas sociedades agrícolas. Como expressa sucintamente Wilson (1988): “a vingança, a discórdia, a matança, a batalha e a guerra parece emergir, e é característico, entre os povos domesticados". Os conflitos tribais, afirma Godelier (1977), são “explicáveis principalmente pela dominação colonial” e não pode ser considerado que sua origem reside “no funcionamento das estruturas pré-coloniais”. É certo que o contato com a civilização pode ter tido um efeito degenerativo, mas pode supor-se que o marxismo de Godelier (a saber, de sua má vontade na questão da relação entre domesticação e produção) é, sob suspeita, relevante para tal juízo. Assim, pode-se dizer que os esquimós Cooper (17), que possuem uma taxa significativa de homicídios em seu grupo (Damas 1972), devem essa violência ao impacto das influências exteriores, mas a sua confiança em cães domesticados também deve ser observada. Arens (1979) afirmou, paralelamente com Godelier ate certo ponto, que o canibalismo como um fenômeno cultural é uma ficção, inventada e promovida pelos agentes conquistadores externos. Mas existem documentos dessa prática (Poole 1983, Tuzin 1976), mais uma vez, entre os povos envolvidos pela domesticação. Os estudos de Hogg (1966), por exemplo, revelam sua presença entre determinadas tribos africanas fundadas sobre a agricultura e modeladas pelo ritual. O canibalismo é geralmente uma forma cultural de controle do caos, no qual as vítimas representam a animalidade, ou tudo aquilo que deve ser domesticado (Sanday 1986). É significativo que um dos grandes mitos dos habitantes das ilhas Fidji, “Como os fidjianos tornaram-se canibais”, é literalmente um conto sobre a plantação (Sahlins 1983). Igualmente os astecas, fortemente domesticados e conscientes sobre o tempo praticavam o sacrifício humano como um rito destinado a acalmar as forças rebeldes e manter o equilíbrio de uma sociedade muito alienada. Como Norbeck (1961) apontou, as sociedades não-domesticadas, “culturalmente empobrecidas”, são desprovidas de canibalismo e sacrifício humano. Quanto a um dos elementos subjacentes fundamentais da violência nas sociedades mais complexas, Barnes (1970), descobriu que “na literatura etnográfica, os testemunhos de lutas territoriais" entre caçadores-coletores são "extremamente raras". As fronteiras Kung! são vagas e nunca vigiadas (Lee 1979); Os territórios dos Pandaram se sobrepõe, e os indivíduos vão aonde eles querem (Morris 1982); os Hazda se deslocam livremente de uma região à outra (Woodburn 1968); as noções de fronteira e violação de fronteira possuem pouco significado ou nenhum entre os Mbuti (Turnbull 1966); e os aborígines australianos rechaçam qualquer demarcação territorial ou social (Gumpert 1981, Hamilton 1982). Uma ética de generosidade e hospitalidade toma o lugar da exclusividade (Steward 1968, Hiatt 1968). Os povos caçadores-coletores não desenvolveram "nenhuma concepção de propriedade privada”, na perspectiva de Kitwood (1984). Como notado na referência acima para compartilhar, e com a caracterização de Sansom (1980) aos aborígines como "pessoas sem propriedade”, os grupos de caçadores-coletores não compartilham da obsessão da civilização com estrangeiros. “O meu e o teu, semeiam toda a discórdia, não possuem lugar entre eles”, escreveu Pietro (1511) a propósito dos indígenas Norte-Americanos que encontrou na segunda viagem de Colombo. Segundo Post (1958), os bosquímanos não possuem “nenhum sentido de possessão”, e Lee (1972) os observa “com nenhuma dicotomia marcada entre os recursos do ambiente natural e a riqueza social”. Existe uma linha entre natureza e cultura, e os não-civilizados escolheram a primeira. Existem muitos caçadores-coletores que poderiam transportar tudo o que eles necessitam usando uma mão, que morrem com praticamente tudo o que eles tinham ao vir ao mundo. Houve um tempo em que a humanidade compartilhou tudo; com a agricultura, a propriedade se transformou essencial, e uma espécie pretendeu possuir o mundo. Nos encontramos ante uma distorção que a imaginação dificilmente poderia ter concebido. Sahlins (1972) falou disso de uma maneira eloqüente: “Os povos primitivos do mundo possuem poucas possessões, mas não são pobres. A pobreza não é uma determinada quantidade pequena de bens, não é uma relação entre meios e fins; acima de tudo, é uma relação entre as pessoas. A pobreza é um status social. Assim como é uma invenção da civilização”. A “tendência habitual” dos caçadores-coletores “de rejeitar a agricultura até que lhes foi imposto de modo absoluto” (Bodley 1976) expressa uma divisão entre natureza e cultura, bem presente nas idéias dos Mbuti em que qualquer um que se torne um aldeão deixa de ser Mbuti (Turnbull 1976). Eles sabem que o grupo de caçadores-coletores e as vilas de agricultores são sociedades opostas com valores antagônicos. Chega assim, entretanto, um momento em que o fator crucial da domesticação se perde de vista. “As populações de caçadores-coletores da Costa Oeste da América do Norte, são considerados como anômalos em relação aos outros caçadores-coletores”, declarou Cohen (1981); como disse Kelly (1991), “as tribos da Costa Nordeste rompem todos os estereótipos sobre os caçadores-coletores”. Estes caçadores-coletores, que tinham seu principal meio de subsistência na pesca, exibiam características alienadas, como chefes, hierarquia, guerra e a escravidão. Mas quase sempre foi ignorado que eles cultivavam tabaco e criavam cachorros. Assim, até mesmo esta célebre anomalia contém caracteres que a relacionam com a domesticação. A sua prática, do ritual à produção, com várias formas de dominação que acompanham, parece ancorar e promover as facetas do declínio de um estado anterior de harmonia. Thomas (1981) proporciona outros exemplos da América do Norte, os Shoshones do Gran Valle (18) e as três sociedades que a compõe, os Shoshones das montanhas Kawich, os Shoshones do rio Reese e os Shoshones do vale de Owens. Os três grupos apresentaram diferentes níveis de agricultura, marcados por um sentido crescente de territorialidade ou de propriedade e da hierarquia e estritamente correspondente aos diferentes graus de domesticação. “Definir” um mundo desalienado seria impossível, inclusive indesejável, mas podemos e devemos tentar desmascarar o não-mundo de hoje em dia e como chegamos a ele. Temos tomado um caminho monstruosamente errado com a cultura simbólica e a divisão do trabalho, de um lugar de entendimento, encanto, compreensão e totalidade para a ausência que nos encontramos, no coração da doutrina do progresso. Vazia e cada vez mais vazia, a lógica da domesticação, com suas exigências de total dominação, nos mostram a ruína de uma civilização que arruína todo o resto. Presumir a inferioridade da natureza favorece a dominação de sistemas culturais que logo tornarão a Terra um lugar inabitável. O pós-modernismo nos diz que uma sociedade sem relações de poder não pode ser mais que uma abstração (Foucault, 1982). Isso é uma mentira, a menos que aceitemos a morte da natureza e de tudo aquilo que foi e poderia ser de novo. Turnbull fala da intimidade dos Mbuti e a floresta, e da sua maneira de dançar como se fizessem amor com a floresta. Numa vida onde os seres são iguais, que não é uma abstração e que se esforça para existir, eles “DANÇAM COM A FLORESTA, DANÇAM COM A LUA”. Notas: (1) Provavelmente uma referencia a teoria de Thomas Hobbes (1588-1679), que postulava que o homem era bestial por natureza. Sua frase mais famosa - “o homem e o lobo do homem” - exprime o que Hobbes acreditava ser a natureza humana - uma guerra de todos contra todos. Na obra O Leviata, Hobbes argumenta que, para viver em paz, os homens tem de fazer um pacto social, abandonando a liberdade natural e delegando todo o poder ao Estado Absolutista - o Leviata. (N.T.) (2) A Tradição Acheulean é um Velho Mundo Mais Baixo da cultura Paleolítica, datada de há 1.4 milhões de anos a há 100,000 anos. Caracterizado por uma assembléia de instrumentos de pedra dominados por machados, a tradição Acheulean originou-se na África, assim como na Garganta de Olduvai. (3) Um modo de vida comum a toda a humanidade até há cerca de 10.000 anos, no tempo em que os seres humanos ainda não domesticavam os animais nem semeavam cereais. Uma época em que dependíamos diretamente da natureza para sobreviver. (4) A palavra ‘pigmeu’ é de origem grega e significa ‘três côvados’, ou seja, 1,35m, referindo-se à altura dos mesmos. Nos grupos menos miscigenados, a altura média das mulheres é exatamente 1,35m enquanto dos homens 1,45m. São conhecidos tradicionalmente como “hospitaleiros” e “alegres”. A primeira menção histórica dos Pigmeus, se encontra em documentos egípcios da IV Dinastia, época do Faraó Neferkara, cerca de 2.500 anos antes de Cristo, quando uma expedição de egípcios fez contados com Pigmeus Mbuti, descrevendo-os como "habitantes da selva" e "dançarinos de Deus". (5) Hoje cerca de 85.000 bosquímanos vivem à beira da extinção cultural. A maior parte reside nas regiões mais distantes do deserto do Kalahari, no Botswana, na Namíbia, na África do Sul, em Angola e na Zâmbia. São um dos povos aborígines mais intensamente estudados do planeta. Este interesse é reforçado pela idéia de que o bosquímano é um dos últimos elos que nos une à antiga existência de caçadores-coletores. Desde há algum tempo que os bosquímanos deixaram de viver como caçadores-coletores, em total isolamento. Uma das vantagens principais dos bosquímanos em relação a outras sociedades humanas era a sua capacidade para sobreviverem sem água de superfície. (6) A população Kung! fica localizada em áreas isoladas da Botswana, a Angola, e a Namíbia. Eles tratam-se como o Zhun/twasi, "a verdadeira gente”. Os Kung! são caçadores coletores adaptados ao seu ambiente semi-árido. Reúnem raízes, bagas, frutos e sementes que eles encontram do deserto. Tanto as mulheres como os homens possuem um conhecimento notável de diversos tipos de comida comestível disponível, e das propriedades medicinais e tóxicas de diferentes espécies. (7) Os habitantes das Ilhas Andaman são conhecidos como Negritos. O termo para este povo em língua malaia é “orang asli”, que significa “povo original”. (8) Bilocal no original. (N.T) (9) Os Bantu ou Bantos são um conjunto de cerca de 400 grupos étnicos diferentes existentes na África. (10) Provavelmente uma ironia com as religiões atuais. (N.T.) (11) count their lot... no original. (N.T.) (12) A Ilha Melville está na costa da Arnhem Land, Território do Norte, Austrália. Com 5,786 km ² é somente uma das 100 maiores ilhas no mundo, e a segunda ilha maior da Austrália, depois da Tasmânia. Também é conhecida na língua Tiwi como Yermalner. Em conjunto, a Ilha Melville e a Ilha Bathurst são conhecidos como as Ilhas Tiwi. A ilha foi encontrada pelo navegador holandês, Abel Tasman, que fez o mapa do seu litoral em 1644. Os Tiwi ainda chamam este lugar de Pularumpi (ou Pirlangimpi), que significa "árvores de tamarindo", que forneciam as sementes que trariam com eles para comida. Embora o povo Tiwi de Bathurst e Melville tenha sido influenciado pela Igreja Católica desde a chegada dos missionários em 1911, eles guardaram muitos aspectos da sua cultura tradicional, especialmente a sua arte e danças de clã e ofícios. (13) Hoje as Filipinas passa por uma crise. Acusada de fraude eleitoral a presidenta Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, católica declarada, se uniu a “guerra contra o terrorismo” dos EUA e desde então as Filipinas se converteu num estado de guerra não declarada que esta sendo direcionada aos agricultores, sindicalistas, dissidentes políticos progressistas, ativistas, feministas etc. Desde 2001 centenas de assassinatos e desaparecimentos aconteceram no país. Entre as vitimas se incluem membros da associação nacional de agricultores, Kilusang Magbubukid ng Pilipinas (KMP), assim como líderes campesinos pertencentes às minorias indígenas Igorot, Agta e Moro que lutam em defesa de suas terras. (http://www.amauta.inf.br/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=1238&Itemid=30 leia mais) (14) O Zuni ou Ashiwi são uma tribo americana indígena, um dos povos Pueblo, no Rio Zuni, um tributário do Pequeno Rio de Colorado, no Novo México ocidental. O Zuni tem uma população de aproximadamente 12,000, com mais de 80 % que são Americanos Indígenas, com 43.0 % da população abaixo da linha de pobreza como definido pelos padrões de rendimento de Estados Unidos. Contudo, muitas das pessoas não consideram o seu rendimento baixo e o estilo de vida dos Zuni como pobreza. (15) Os Munduruku são um povo, mais precisamente, originário do Brasil, estão situados em regiões e territórios diferentes nos estados do Pará (sudoeste, calha e afluentes do rio Tapajós, nos municípios de Santarém, Itaituba, Jacareacanga), Amazonas (leste, rio Canumã, município de Nova Olinda; e próximo a Transamazônica, município de Borba), Mato Grosso (Norte, região do rio dos Peixes, município e Juara). (16) Os jívaros fazem parte de um pequeno grupo de culturas linguisticamente isoladas. Vivem da caça, da pesca e da agricultura. A unidade básica é a família, no seu sentido mais amplo: vivem agrupados numa casa grande, dividida em duas partes; uma para os homens e a outra para as mulheres. Os jívaros são também guerreiros e a sua sociedade igualitária funciona com um chefe só em tempo de guerra. Mas estas são numerosas: a etnia tem como inimigo hereditário os achuras, uma tribo vizinha. No entanto, os achuras não são suficientes para saciar os instintos sanguinários dos jívaros e, quando o inimigo escasseia no exterior, matam-se às vezes entre si pelos mais variados pretextos, só pelo prestígio guerreiro. Este caráter guerreiro e do medo que sentem pelos seus inimigos, fizeram dos jívaros uma das poucas tribos que sobreviveram à invasão da América do Sul pelos europeus. Foram popularizados pela literatura "comercial" e de aventura, pela sua técnica de caça redução de cabeças, os jívaros são até hoje um dos povos mais isolados da América Latina. (17) Os primeiros exploradores trataram esses como esquimós como esquimós "de Cobre” (Cooper) porque as reservas de cobre nativas estiveram presentes no território que eles ocuparam. Os nativos usaram o cobre para instrumentos e comércio. Além de habitar a Ilha de Victoria, os esquimós Cooper também vivem na região de Golfo Coronation. (18) Os Shoshones são um grupo americano indígena composto de várias bandas. Os Shoshone viveram em uma larga área em volta da Grande Bacia e Grandes áreas de Planícies em um número de bandas encabeçadas por chefes com deslocamento coletivo. Os Shoshone adotaram uma cultura de cavalos mas tiveram a problemas competitivos com tribos ao seu Leste que tiveram maior acesso ao comércio europeu e as armas de fogo.